Fate of Love
by Miku'Kitaro-Chan
Summary: Amu and Tadase had been together for a long time now and are 16, Miki and Kiseki seem to be a little closer... Until, Amu and Tadase face the truth and many hardships become between the two about their secret. The basket that was on Amu's doorstep faces the true meaning of the 'Fate of Love'...
1. Mystery's

**Mika: I finally get to type up this story I always dreamt off! Awhh~ I still think it's a dream!**

"_Tears fall down as Tadase and Amu walk in talking to each other."_

**Amu: Oh! Mika-Chan! It's been a long time!**

"_Mika's hair jumps as she waves to Tadase."_

**Mika: Amu! Tadase! Yeah, been a long time!**

**Tadase: So, Mika-Chan, what story is it now? **

**Mika: It's called … 'Fate of Love" **

**Amu: Oh! What is it about? **

**Tadase: Any new characters?**

**Mika: It's about … heheh… Tadase and Amu-chan! And there are new characters!**

"_Amu and Tadase blush."_

**Mika: Oh! Yeah, let's see… 3 in fact! I think…**

**Amu & Tadase (Reverted back to normal selfs): Oh~ Three?~**

**Mika: 2 are Guardian Characters!**

**Amu: So the other one is the owner! Is it?**

"_Shakes Head"_

**Mika: All of them involves you two… **

**Amu & Tadase: WHAT? **

**Mika: Ohh!~ Your soo~ surprised~**

**Amu: Who are they?**

**Mika: Cue Story!**

**Amu: MIKA!~~**

**Tadase: Ehheheheh… Mika-Chan does not own S-Shugo Chara… Hahaha…**

"_Smiles awkwardly… Jeez…"_

_**Chapter 1: Mystery's**_

The clouds shifted across the sky, Amu lay asleep on the soft grass with the river flowing swiftly. Amu was 16, as she slept her long pink hair spread across the soft grass.

Miki floated across the grass while drawing a picture of the view, Ran played with the little dog nearby and Su lay asleep snoring away softly.

"Amu-chan…"

Amu slowly opened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice, "Tadase-kun?..." Tadase was also 16, his hair was a longer as he leaned over Amu.

Tadase stood leaning over her smiling with his eyes closed, "Morning sleepy head."

Amu sat up and smiled, "Why are you here Tadase-kun?"

"Just taking a walk, then I saw you sleeping and decided to go see you.

Amu asked Tadase if he would like to come to her house for a bit, Tadase said yes. When they arrived to Amu's house Amu's parents and Ami were out so it would be okay for Tadase to come over. When Amu put the kettle on the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Amu opened the door and a little baby lay in a basket staring up at her, Amu stared back. "AHHH!"

Tadase came running in and saw Amu sitting on the floor pointing at the basket. "T-T-Tadase-kun! Look!"

After the commotion was sorted the baby sat on the table looking up at Amu and Tadase. The baby wore a dress with lace at the bottom and a thin ribbon tied to a bow hanged on to the babies collar, she had Tadase's hair but longer with curls at the end tied to a side pony-tail a blue ribbon tied to it, also she had pink end's that resembles Amu. Each of her eyes were different, the left one was the color of Tadase's eyes, the right one was the color of Amu's eye's. She wore pink socks and brown shoes.

"What a weird baby, she looks like you Tadase-kun…" Amu said as she looked at the baby.

"Ta-Ma-Go-Chan…" Amu looked at Tadase weirdly as he said it.

"Look Amu-chan, she has a gold bracelet with her name carved to it." Tadase said, he pointed to the gold jewelry.

The baby squealed and giggled, and laughed too. Tadase and Amu smiled. "I guess that's her name" Amu said.

"Un!" Tadase replied. Just then, Amu's parents arrived home! What are they going to do!

"We're home!" Amu's dad turned to the kitchen and he eyed at the baby. "AHHHHHH!"

"Dad! We can explain!" Amu yelled so worried. Amu mom and Ami came to the kitchen and Ami, as always, smiled.

"A Baby!" Amu's mom watched as Ami went to the kitchen table and smiled as bright as the sun.

Amu's mom sighed and said, "I think the time has come to tell them the truth darling…" Amu's dad went back to normal and hung his head eyes sad.

"Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, come sit at the table, Ami… go play with Tamago-chan for a bit okay?" Amu's mom picked up Tamago-chan and placed her in Ami's arms. "Be careful with her…"

"Un!" Ami ran off playing with Tamago-chan as Tadase, Amu and Amu's mom and dad chatted.

"That baby is ours?" Amu and Tadase said in unison. Amu's parents nodded.

"That can't be possible!" Tadase told them. Amu agreed.

"I'll tell you the whole story… 2 years ago, when you guys were 14... I actually accidently dropped a flower pot on you guys and you lost your memories…" Amu's Mom said awkwardly.

"HAH?" Tadase and Amu were shocked, "So the times we met disappeared? Even Yaya and the others?"

Amu's Mom nodded, "You 2 were blacked out so we carried Amu-chan back home and we brought Tadase home. Sorry about that…"

"It's amazing how Tadase and Amu-chan remembered us!" Ran cheered.

"Anyway… As I was saying, you 2 met again at a park the next day…

_- Flash Back – 2 years ago-_

"_I'm late!" Amu ran towards her school huffing and puffing._

_As she entered the classroom her classmates, Hinako and Kiari stared at her._

"_Your early, Amu-chan!" Hinako smiled. _

"_What! I'm early!" Amu thought, my time was wrong! Damn!_

_After school, while Amu was walking home, she got lost. "I'm lost! Where do I go!" Amu sat at the park bench a strange boy appeared. Amu lifted her head to a blonde boy with violet-red eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked her worriedly. Amu smiled._

"_Yeah… I'm okay, just lost." The boy frowned and asked her for her name._

"_My name's Hinamori Amu! Yoroshiku!" Amu smiled and the boy blushed._

"_H-Hotori Tadase…" Amu chuckled, this made Tadase even more blush. _

"_I can show you the way if you like." Tadase offered. Amu asked him if he could._

"After those time's you spent together, Amusement Parks, Fairs. Tadase-kun confessed his feeling's for Amu-chan" Amu's mom continuted as Amu and Tadase listened.

"_I love you, Amu-chan! I always have and always will!" Tadase stared at Amu and she smiled. _

"_I love you too, Tadase-kun… I-I always will and always have… I love you, Tadase-kun…"_

_Amu and Tadase kissed._

_Lot's of day's passed as dates and stay over's and happy times came to the loving couple, a year has passed since the confession and it was January 1st. Happy time's had passed, until Amu had a shocking secret… She was pregnant…_

"_You have to tell him Amu-chan, or he'll never will know!" Amu's mom comforted her as Amu cried. _

_Amu lifted her head and nodded in agreement, "Oh! Here he come's now!" Amu's mom told her as Tadase was walking by her house. Amu ran outside to the front and yelled out Tadase's name. _

"_Amu-chan?" Amu shook, her body shook like it was bitten by frost. Snow fell upon them as silence was in the air. _

"_You may not like this… I'm horrible… You will regret being with me and hate me forever..." Tadase was shocked by her words._

"_What are you saying Amu-chan?" _

"_I'm… I'm… Pregnant…" Amu blurted it out slowly and Tadase's eye's went wide. _

"_I knew you would hate me…" Amu told him, Tadase ran to Amu-chan and took her in his arm's._

"_I do not hate you Amu-chan… I'm actually glad you told me… I want to… I want to be with you, and the baby whose in your belly, Amu-chan." Tadase put his hand on Amu-chan's belly. Amu formed tears and cried onto his khaki coat as Tadase hugged her endearing…_

"That's the story… But… as Tamago-chan was born we did not agree to the terms of Amu having the baby. So… we erased your memories… (Again)"

"What?" Amu listened some more.

"We deleted the memories of you meeting eachother, the happy time's of you being together and even erased the existence of Tamago-chan from you."

Tadase and Amu's faces were red, "What's wrong? Amu-chan? Tadase-kun?"

"Nandemonai! It's nothing!" Amu assured her.

"No worries Mrs Hinamori-san." Tadase told her blushing madly.

"So… you get the story now?" Amu's dad asked them.

"Yeah… We know now." Tadase replied.

The next day while Amu-chan was getting ready for school Tadase went to pick Amu up to walk with her.

"Amu-chan! We need a favor!" Amu cocked her head confused as Tadase set a questioned face.

"We need you two to take Tama-chan to school with you! (Short for Tamago-chan)"

"Hah?" Amu yelled at her at a what-the-hell-do-you-mean face at her mom.

As they walked to school Amu-chan held Tama-chan in her arms. "Ahh~ What a bother… How do you explain to the teachers…"

Tadase smiled, "I'll tell the teacher's that she's my cousin, Amu-chan!"

Amu smiled, "Really? You would! Ohh~ You saved my life!"

Tadase kept on smiling.

While Tadase and Amu was walking pass the gate everyone was staring at Tama-chan.

"Tadase-kun, everyone's staring at us." Amu stated as she held Tama-chan. Minami and Wakana ran up to Amu and Tadase and a couple of other girls surrounded them staring at Tama-chan. Minami and Wakana was the same as alway's, though their just older.

Minami said, "What a cute baby!"

Wakana followed with lots' of questions', "How old is she? What's her name?"

"Ahaha… It's Tamago-chan, she's 2… Eheheh…" Amu told them awkwardly as she rubbed her head.

"Who is she?" One of the other girls with brown hair.

Tadase answered, "She's my cousin." The pack of girls smiled, then a sudden familiar laugh burst in the air.

"Ahahaha! Tadase-sama's cousin eh? Well I should pay my respects!"

"Yamabuki-san!" Everyone was surprised to see her. Saya was the same, stuck-up and think she is popular. But she is just showing off.

Saya Patted Tama-chan's head and said, "Hello, I am Tadase-sama's future bride!"

Everyone turned to rock and crumbled to the ground, "What do you mean future bride?" Amu burst out.

"Umm… Yamabuki-san, I don't think you're my future bride…" Tadase said to her while Amu and Saya argued.

"Oh~ You mean it's something else! Like your wife?" Saya said getting excited. Tadase shook head awkwardly.

"Eh to… Your not my future bride, wife or anything else." Tadase said awkwardly and thought, _I already have a child and I already have … well Amu-chan's kind of like my wife but we're not married._

After that commotion, Tadase and Amu went to the new royal garden and sighed, "What a commotion… Lucky we got out of it."

Tadase nodded, "I think we should go to the Guardian meeting now, we're late…"

As Tadase and Amu entered Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima stared at them with surprised faces. The new royal garden was big spaced with lots of plants, flowers and tree's. Nagihiko and Rima were the same age as Amu and Tadase but Yaya was younger, she had not changed.

"Your late! Amu-chi! Tadase!" Yaya yelled at them while she was walking towards them.

"Let's sit down!" Amu said as she made her way to the table Tadase followed behind her. Tama-chan giggled and laughed as she bounced in Amu's arms

"A-Amu-chan… Who's that?" Nagihiko pointed at Tama-chan and Tadase and Amu froze.

"Umm… S-She's Tadase's cousin!" Amu quickly said sweat dropping from her head. Tadase nodded fast.

Rima glared at them, "Strange… I don't think that's Tadase's cousin… Right?" Amu and Tadase sighed.

"We have to tell them the truth." Tadase nodded at Amu-chan.

**Mika: How was that? **

**Tadase: That was good, Mika-Chan**

**Amu: S-So the 1st new character is … A baby?**

**Mika: That's right! I'm think about doing 3 or 4 chapters for this one…**

**Tadase: So the guardian characters are next to come up… **

**Mika: They come up next chapter! Please Review! Next Chapter… 'Past, Present, Future"**


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Mika: Yo! I'm back! Thanks to all who hav-**

**Amu: Have stay tuned and waited for-**

**Tadase: The new chapter Mika-Chan is going to do.**

**Mika: I WAS GONNA DO THAT PART YA KNOW! **

**Amu: I finished it for you!**

**Tadase: Now, Now let's get on with it okay?**

**Amu: Your right Tadase-kun~ **

**Mika: Un!~ Un!~**

"_Sweatdropped."_

**Mika: Therefore, I… Mika do not own Shugo Chara…**

_**Chapter 2: Past, Present, Future**_

As Amu and Tadase explained, many disaster's came to the conversation till they understood. Yaya cried cause she bumped into a tree while running like crazy! Rima was stressed cause her hair was messed up when she was scratching it confused. And Nagihiko kept asking questions.

"That's… Not true is it?" Rima stammered.

"I'm afraid it is…" Tadase said disappointed.

Yaya shook and yelled, "That's awesome! You're a Family! YAY!" Everyone was staring at her.

Amu sweat dropped. "Tamago-chans so cute!" Yaya cried. Tamago just giggled and laughed. As usual… Then, the bell rang for class to be started. Amu turned to Kiseki and Miki.

"Come on Ran, Su, Dia… Let's go! Kiseki, Miki, take care of Tamago-chan." Kiseki and Miki nodded.

"We must look after her until Amu returns!" Kiseki bellowed as Amu and the other's left.

"Un!" Miki agreed. Kiseki grabbed Miki's hand and smiled, Miki smiled back. Kiseki and Miki floated to Tamago-chan, she was sitting on the table crying!

"What's wrong, Tamago-chan?" Miki asked worriedly trying to calm her down.

Tamago-chan grabbed Miki's long blue hair and pulled at it crying still, Miki screamed. "IITAIII!"

Miki held her head as she closed one eye in pain, Kiseki rushed over and tried to get Tamago-chan's hands off of Miki's blue hair. Finally she let go, Miki was crying. "T-That hurt… Hnn…"

Kiseki comforted her, _THAT LITTLE RUNT! SHE TRIED TO HURT MY MIKI, _Kiseki thought angrily not knowing what he was thinking.

After a few hours Amu and the other's came back exhausted, "What's wrong Amu-chan?" Miki asked as she floated over to her. Amu sighed.

"Ran and Su kept Chara Changing with me in Physical Education and Home Ec… Rhythm kept Chara Changing with Nagihiko and Kusukusu with Rima. Also we had to deal with Tadase-kun's Chara Changing Moments…" Amu told them whispering the last part to Miki. Tadase set a questioned face. Everyone sweat dropped.

Miki shook trying to hold back her laugh, "T-T-That's Inter-r-resting… Pfft…" Kiseki cocked his head confused.

When Amu and Tadase was walking home, Amu looked tired. "Are you okay? Amu-chan?" Tadase asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine thanks… Just tired." Amu replied with a tired look on her face. Tadase smiled.

"You know, Amu-chan, you don't have to hide everything from me."

Amu turned her head to Tadase, "Well, the truth is…" Amu wobbled, as she fell she held on to Tadase's shoulder panting heavily trying to prevent her from falling. Sweat rolled down her cheek as Tamago-chan was held tightly in Amu's arms. Tadase faced Amu-chan as he lowered her to the ground.

"What's wrong? Amu-chan!" Tadase felt her forehead and gasped, Amu had a fever, a very bad one.

"Tadase-kun… I feel cold…" Tadase held Amu tightly as Amu panted heavy breaths her head on Tadase's chest.

"Hold on, Amu-chan!" Tadase lifted her up from the floor and started running towards Amu's home.

"49.9 Degrees!" Amu's mama checked her temperature as Tadase sat beside her looking at the numbers. Amu lay in bed face red and hot from the fever.

"Sorry to bother you, Tadase-kun." Amu said weakly, Tadase shook his head.

"No, it's not bothering me, your sick and I'll stay with you until your better." After Tamago-chan fell asleep on the pillows Amu's mom insisted Tadase on staying. Tadase said it's a great idea since Tadase's grandmother is sick in bed and couldn't move and the guardian characters' slept early.

That night, Tamago-chan slept in the middle of Amu and Tadase, "Tadase-kun? If you sleep with mke y-you'll catch my fever." Amu told him blushing madly.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, I just want you to get better…" Tadase answered, Amu smiled. That night Amu-chan couldn't sleep, Tadase noticed this and embraced her careful not to squash Tamago-chan.

"Amu-chan, can't you sleep?" Amu blushed when he embraced her.

"I-I'm okay…" Amu blushed. Tadase smiled at her.

"You know… I always wanted to become strong, do you know what for?" Tadase asked.

"What?"

"To protect you, my queen." Amu blushed to what Tadase said.

"S-Same to you, my k-king…" _I said it! _Amu thought blushing like a red tomato.

During that night Amu, Tadase and Tamago-chan slept embraced in each other's arms… (Not Tamago-chan…)

_Jiggle…!_

Amu woke up to the sound of birds as she made a face of confusion, she felt something in her bed. Tadase woke up and saw Amu-chan making a confused face. "What's wrong Amu-chan?" Then Tadase felt it too! It wasn't Tamago-chan cause she was awake with Tadase and Amu. Amu and Tadase lifted up the covers and they screamed instantly.

"AHHH?"

Wrongs wrong… Amu-chan… Tadase…" Miki got up yawning, Kiseki, Ran, Su and Dia followed. "T-T-There's 2 eggs on my bed!" Amu-chan panicked.

Tadase picked them up and noticed that they were warm. One of the eggs were light pink then it slowly went to white while the other one was light blue and slowly went to white. The pink one had a queen's light gold tiara with the blue, yellow, pink and green clover on it while the blue one had a kings crown.

Then both of the eggs cracked! "They are being born!" Ran yelled. The 2 guardian characters floated there in silence until the girl chara introduced herself.

"My name is Lock-chan… And this is Key-kun." The boy chara bowed. "Yoroshiku..."They said in unison as they both bowed again.

Lock-chan had pink hair the same style as Amu but longer (All the way down to the bottom of her dress), 2 long wavy hairs lay-floated in the air with 2 purple ribbons going around the hairs ending with a bow with a bun on her head with a dark blue ribbon around it. Plus she had a light gold queen's tiara with the blue, yellow, pink and green clover on top, Key-kun had the same crown but a crown like Platinum Royal with the color on top . Each of her eye's where different color Amu's eye and Tadase's eye same with Key-kun. She wore white dress with a blue sparkling middle going along the dress, a blue bow hung around her collar same with Key-kun. white wings made out of cloth with a blue streak on each one went along her back same with Key-kun, the long loose sleeves held a dark blue ribbon arross it same with Key-kun.

Key-kun's hair was yellow the same style as Tadase's but the back shoulder length. He wore a shirt with long loose sleeves, the waist wraped around with blue sparkling cloth, shorts with a blue sparkling cloth going from the waist to the bottom of the shorts in a triangular shape diagonal and brown shoes he wore.

**(Long description… LOL!)**

"Y-Yoroshiku!" Amu and Tdase said sitting on their knees and bowing.

"Whose guardian character are you? Me or Amu-chan?" Tadase asked them.

"Could be us Tadase…" Kiseki stated.

"NO! Could be us!" Ran shouted.

Amu sweatdropped, "I had enough guardian characters! I have 4!"

Lock-chan smiled, "Actually we are both Tadase and Amu's guardian characters!" Everyone froze as Key-kun grinned.

"WHAT?" Tadase and Amu staring at each other.

"We are your would-be-self! You two want to be the one who can look out for each other and share your love together!" Key-kun made a thumbs up motion. Lock-chan nodded as Tamago-chan giggled and laughed.

At the royal garden doors Amu and Tadase didn't want to tell them about Lock-chan and Key-kun or they're going to get the wrong idea. Well… its already the **wrong idea. **

As Amu and Tadase entered the Royal Garden, they sighed. "What are we going to do?" Amu asked as she sighed again.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! I'll be there for you!" Amu blushed.

"Tadase-kun…" Suddenly Tadase kissed her, right on the lips!

_Click! _The sound of a camera filled the air as Tadase let go.

"T-T-Tadase-kun?..." Amu stammered as Tadase smiled.

"No matter what happens… I'll be there for you, always…" Amu blushed madly.

The Guardian Characters smirked. "What a great photo!-desu!"

"Tadase has grown so much!" Kiseki said. Miki smiled at Kiseki as he blushed too.

Key added, "Nice! Tadase!"

Tadase and Amu blushed as Tadase said quickly to change the subject, "L-Let's go in now!" As they entered the royal garden Key-kun and Lock-chan hid under Amu's long pink hair out of sight of the other guardians.

"Oh! Tadase and Amu-chi are here!" Yaya ran to them. "Where have you been!"

"U-Uh! Nowhere!" Yaya stared at Amu.

"Suspicious…" Rima and Nagihiko smiled at them a doom aroma around them as Amu and Tadase sweated.

"I sense a guardian character!" Rhythm said.

"I-Is it just Ran, Miki, Su, Kiseki and Dia…" Tadase said quickly.

"No! It's definitely different! And it's… it's coming from Amu-chan!" Rhythm pointed at the pink haired girl as she shrunk in despair.

"We can't hide it from them after all…" Tadase stammered. Key and Lock came out from under Amu's pink hair. Everyone gasped.

"Hello! My name is Key-kun! This is Lock-chan! Yorushiku Onegai Shimasu!" Key said as he bowed Lock-chan curtseyed. Everybody went on their knees and bowed to them, they stood up in a hurry.

"Who's guardian character are you?-dechu." Pepe asked them.

"Yeah! I wanna know! Yay!" Rhythm said hyperactive.

"Tadase or Amu-chi? I WANNA KNOW!" Yaya screamed.

"Don't be so rude, Yaya-chan…" Nagihiko calmed her down. Lock-chan smiled.

"We are both Tadase and Amu-chan's shugo chara!" Everybody's face dropped.

"WHHHAAATTT?"

"B-B-But How?" Nagihiko yelled.

"I agree…" Rima said calmly.

"HOW DOES IT HAPPEN!" Yaya panicked.

"Amu-chan and Tadase's hearts joined together!" Key-kun explained.

"Joined together?" Amu questioned. Lock-chan nodded.

"What do you mean joined together?" Miki asked.

"Must be a wonderful thing-desu." Su wiped a tear away.

"Explain!" Ran cheered.

"I wonder how…" Kiseki wondered.

"They both thought strongly of their dreams and happened to be their hearts join together." Lock-chan said softly.

Key continued, "We are Tadase and Amu-chans would-be-self! Amu-chan and Tadase's dream is too protect each other like a king and a queen!" Everybody's faces stared at Amu and Tadase.

"A King and a Queen huh?" Rima smirked.

"I wonder how their hearts joined together." Yaya smiled.

"Maybe something perverted." Nagihiko smiled and smirked.

"DON"T THINK THAT!" Amu butted in blushing. Tadase waved his hands around.

"Yeah! Nothing serious!"

"Suspicious…" Yaya came closer to them, "Did you like… Sleep together?"

Amu and Tadase faces were like a red beetroot.

"So~ You **did** it~" Rima said giggling evilly.

"WE DIDN'T!" Amu butted as she yelled.

Ran flew in front of the Guardians, "They only slept together!"

_-Flashback-_

"_Amu-chan, can't you sleep?" Amu blushed when he embraced her._

"_I-I'm okay…" Amu blushed. Tadase smiled at her._

"_You know… I always wanted to become strong, do you know what for?" Tadase asked._

"_What?" _

"_To protect you, my queen." Amu blushed to what Tadase said._

"_S-Same to you, my k-king…" I said it! Amu thought blushing like a red tomato._

Amu and Tadase waved off the clouds of Flashback away as they blushed madly. The guardians smirked, "RAN! YOU IDIOT!"

Ran ran away from Amu-chan out of the Royal Garden. "Now everybody knows what you two have done…" Miki smirked at them.

"Grr… I'll going to cut your hair short and cook them in a pot and eat it!" Amu whispered to her angry so only Miki could hear. Miki screamed and hid behind Kiseki. Su hid behind a pot, "Amu-chan's scary!-deessuuu!"

"I don't think you want to do that Amu-chan…" Dia said in a soothing voice.

After the commotion Ran, Miki, Su and Dia showed everyone the picture of Amu and Tadase's kiss. Of course that was the hugest commotion in history.

**Mika: Thanks for reading! **

**Amu: We kissed!**

**Tadase: And went that far…**

**Mika: Please review! Next Chapter! "Busted, Secrets."**


	3. First Words

**Mika: I'm So~ BACK!**

**Tadase: Is this the end chapter?**

**Mika: NO! There will be 5 or 6 chapters!**

**Amu: But at chapter 1 you said-**

**Mika: I CHANGED IT!**

**Tadase: Ok, Mika-chan.**

**Mika: On with the chapter: "First Words…"**

**Amu: Wait! Wait! At chapter 2 you said that it was supposed to be "Busted, Secrets."**

**Mika: AGAIN! I changed it…**

**Tadase: You can't make up your mind can you?**

**Mika: YUP! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

_**Chapter 3: First Words…**_

As Amu and Tadase sat in the park together, Tamago-chan was playing in the sandpit. "How are you feeling? Amu-chan?" Tadase asked as he felt her forehead.

"I'm fine now thanks." Amu said as Tadase took his hand away.

"Phew… That's good!" Tadase smiled as Amu blushed. Amu noticed a shop up ahead and smiled.

"Wait here, Tadase-kun."

"Amu-chan?" Tadase questioned. Amu came back after a few minutes and in her hands was a light purple floppy bunny hat, Amu walked up to Tamago-chan as she said her name.

"Tamago-chan." Tamago-chan turned around Amu put the hat on her head the strand of hair on her head stood up like a willow tree. Tamago-chan giggled and laughed hands up waving in the air, The chara's and Amu smiled.

"Kawaii…" Tadase mumbled.

Amu picked Tamago-chan up and told Tadase, "Let's go, Tadase-kun."

As Amu and Tadase walked home Amu sent out a complaint, "How long are we going to keep this secret?"

"I don't know… It would be a riot if the whole school knows." Tadase stated.

"I can't believe such a secret like this should be kept!" Kiseki demanded. Miki floated up to him in a questioned voice.

"But Kiseki, if everybody knows that means Tadase-kun and Amu-chan have to run from all people trying to question them about their love life."

"If you say so, Mi-Commoner…" Kiseki mumbled slightly blushing. Miki, Ran, Su and Dia laughed. Key and Lock just smiled.

"W-What's so funny?" Kiseki demanded.

"It's just that you never even said my name once and you nearly did!" Miki giggled.

"SHUT UP MIKI!" Kiseki yelled, he covered his mouth blushed just realizing what he said. Miki smiled.

"You said my name! I'm so happy!" Kiseki blushed even more.

"I can't believe you said her name without even noticing you did, Kiseki" Tadase teased.

Kiseki shouted at him, "You have to be more of a respectful king! Pri-" Miki covered Kiseki mouth quickly before Tadase could character change.

"You shouldn't say that, Kiseki…" Miki scolded softly, then, Miki had an idea. Miki leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Kiseki fainted of embarrassment face red.

"Miki! What are you doing?" Amu asked as Tadase caught Kiseki from falling.

Miki replied, "Now he won't bother us again!" Miki smiled.

The next morning, Amu and Tadase went to school, as usual… all the girl's surrounded Tamago-chan because of her cuteness. "Whose Tamago-chan's mother's name?" A girl asked quickly.

"Eto… It's umm…" Tadase was stammering as he whispered to Amu.

Tadase was sweating, "What should I do?"

"I don't know Tadase…" Amu replied nervously.

"Don't worry Amu-chan…", Lock said soothingly, "King! Queen! Protect!" Lock and Key said in unison dancing and spinning gracefully as a tiara appeared on Amu's head.

Amu gave a graceful smile that will make everyone blush and said soothingly, "Don't worry about that will you? Maybe you'll know someday, hm?" Amu's eye's were closed as she said it and smiled at the end and made a cute noise.

Everyone blushed madly and fell to the floor, Tadase blushed and hung his head hand over his mouth in embarrassment, he was taken in by Amu as well. Amu turned back to normal, the tiara on her head disappeared in a lot of sparkles.

"Huh? Eh?" Amu looked at the lot of people on the floor.

"What's wrong? Tadase-kun? Were you taken in as well?" Tadase nodded at Amu's question, Tamago-chan just giggled.

In class Tamago was in Tadase's hands because the _Yamabuki Saya _fan girl would be questioning why Amu has Tamago-chan in her hands instead of Tadase. Suddenly Tamago-chan was starting to cry. She was hungry…

Tadase was whispering to her, "Calm down, Tamago-chan…" Tadase was signaling to Amu that Tamago-chan was hungry, Amu nodded.

"Sensei! Can I please go to the infirmary?"

"Huh? Why?" Amu froze and quickly said.

"I… um… I feel kinda dizzy."

The teacher nodded, "Hotori-san, please go with Hinamori-san."

Tadase nodded as they escaped from the classroom and sighed, "Let's go, Tadase-kun."

At the infirmary, Amu-chan was feeding Tamago-chan a bottle filled with milk. "You're good at this Amu-chan!" Amu blushed.

While Amu was feeding her the lunch bell rang, "Oh! That must be the lunch bell." Amu told Tadase, he nodded.

A couple of Tadase fan girls were peeking from the window as they were hearing what was said opening the window silently, especially Yamabuki Saya…

"What are they talking about?" Saya questioned.

"How would we keep this secret from everybody else?" Amu asked Tadase.

"I don't know, but they'll know sooner or later."

Saya and the others gasped as Saya thought, _I must uncover the secret…!_

"We must uncover this secret Saya-sama!" One of the girls said.

"Yes! We have to! For the sake of Tadase-sama! OH!"

"OHH!" The girls yelled as they hid because they made such a loud noise that Tadase and Amu turned around.

"What was that?" Amu asked.

"Probably the people from the other class," Tadase replied.

After Amu and Tadase left the infirmary, Saya and her so called friends appeared from behind while Amu and Tadase were sitting on the hill and pulled Amu's long pink hair, Saya pulled at it more and grabbed the end of Amu's hair that was lying at the bottom of her back and she pulled at it as hard as she can to get more strength. Amu screamed…

"Hinamori Amu! I know you are keeping a secret from us and we wanna know!" Saya shouted.

"Y-Yamabuki-san! Please let go…" Tadase calmed her down, but Saya didn't hear.

Amu was screaming and crying out loud as the students walking passed came out to see what was going on. "Stop it! It hurts…!"

"TELL ME!" Saya was shouting at her that made Amu's ears ring, Amu fell to the ground and held her head as Tadase tried to get Saya to let go.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran was yelling.

"Let go-desu~!" Su was tugging at Saya's hair but Saya didn't seem to notice.

"Amu-chan hang in there!" Miki said to Amu-chan on the floor throbbing with pain.

"Y-You wouldn't want to be in my place… Miki…" Amu whispered to her.

"I wouldn't… But, we have to find out how to get her to let go of your hair!" Miki stated loudly.

Kiseki flew up to Tadase and said he would go get the guardian's and flew off. When the guardians arrived they came running at Amu and quickly tried to get aya to let go of her hair.

"Let go!" Rima told her tugging at Saya's wrist.

"You Idiot! Amu-chi is our friend!"

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked her tugging at Saya's arm.

All the guardian characters were flying all over the place, some were even helping, "Oh my, What do we have here?" Tsukasa, the chairman of Seiyo appeared suddenly as Saya and her friends gasped.

"Girls! Let's go!" In a flash Saya and her friends flew off, or ran off actually.

"Arigatou! Chairman-chi!" Yaya smiled.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Tadase said kneeling next to hair. Tamago-chan was sitting in front of Amu the whole time as she stared at Amu. A teardrop landed on the grass as Tsukasa dealt with the other students.

Amu was crying... "Nnnnghhhh… *Sob* *Sob*."

Amu had never cried like that in front of anyone, but there she was crying.

"It's okay, Amu-chan," Tadase tried to stop her from her from crying with his soothing voice, Yaya pied up from behind.

"Arghh! I'm supposed to be the baby here! Not Amu-chi!" Amu stopped crying, and dried her tears her head down so no one could see her face.

"That's right, Yaya's the cry baby here…" Amu said lifting her head.

"Why that little runt! How could she do that to Amu!" Rima lifted her fist angry.

"Um… Rima-chan, what are you going to do?" Nagihiko asked.

"Chop her up and shred her like she was never been shredded…"

Nagihiko sweat dropped, Amu giggled.

"My head hurts…", Amu said rubbing her head, "I didn't know Yamabuki-san had such a hard grip."

Amu picked up Tamago-chan and sighed, "This is getting out of control…"

"Yeah…" Tadase replied.

"Well you two are mama and papa aren't you?" Rima said to them.

"W-Well yeah…" Amu and Tadase said in unison. Suddenly, a voice came from Tamago-chan's mouth.

"Mwama, Papwa… (Translation: Mama, Papa…)"

Amu and Tadase froze. "Mama!" Tamago-chan pointed at Amu-chan smiling.

"Papa!" then Tamago-chan pointed at Tadase. They were all shocked.

"T-That's… Your first words!" Tadase smiled.

"Good job!" Amu told Tamago-chan.

"Who am I?" Yaya pointed at herself.

Tamago stared for a bit and answered in a cute voice, "Obaa-san!" Yaya turned to stone as the others laughed. (Translation: Obaa-san- Grandma/Grandmother.)

"I-It's Onee-chan Tamago-chan!" Amu laughed as she told her, Tamago-chan just kept on giggling. Over near the bushes, Saya was eavesdropping… She had a shocked expression on her face.

Saya thought a shocking thought,_ T-The mother of T-Tamago-chan is… HINAMORI AMU?_

**Mika: How was that?**

**Amu: BAD!**

**Mika: Why?**

**Amu: Cause Yamabuki-san found out!**

**Mika: So?**

**Amu: It's a problem!**

**Mika: It's just a fanfic, it's not that it culd com e real…**

**Amu: Oh yeah…**

**Mika: Dumb head… Please Review!**


	4. The Big Secret is Out!

**Mika: This chapter took long to update, I had homework…**

**Amu: I want to know what happens!**

**Mika: Okay, okay… I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: Cue Story!**

**Mika: This may be a short chapter… I'm running out of ideas for chapters…**

_**Chapter 4: The Big Secret is Out!**_

_T-The mother of T-Tamago-chan is… HINAMORI AMU?_

Saya was shaking as she walked out of the bushes walking straight at the guardians, Saya acknowledged Amu and Tadase's big secret…

"T-Tadase-sama… The mother of Tamago-chan is…" Saya paused for a moment the guardians stared at her, "H-Hinamori Amu…?"

A shock lighting struck at the guardians while Tadase and Amu put a depressed face, "So… I-It's true…"

Saya went silent for a moment and the most strangest thing happened next, Saya set a crying face biting and pulling at her hanky whilst saying, "How could this happen! I AM SO ANGRY AND SAD! How could you do such a thing HINAMORI AMU!" And so, Saya was gone.

"That's weird…" Rima said to herself, the other's agreed.

Amu sighed, "Now that Yamabuki-san knows the secret what shall we do now?"

"We have to wait and see tomorrow…" Tadase told her sighing as well.

"Oh no…" Rima sighed as well.

"What is it? Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I FORGOT TO SHRED HER FOR THAT INCINDENT!" Rima replied shouting, the others sweat dropped.

"Still angry?" Nagihiko said, Rima nodded with fire eyes.

The next day Amu and Tadase walked through the gates with Tamago-chan in Amu's hands as usual until… A whole pack of girls surrounded Amu and Tadase.

"Is it true that Hinamori-san is Tamago-chan's mother?" A girl shouted.

"Is it true that you have that kind of relationship with Hinamori-san?" Another girl asked Tadase, a whole lot of questions were shouted at Amu and Tadase. They were in trouble…

_What should I do? _Amu thought crying in her mind, then…

"Move…" Amu told her.

Amu's cool & spicy character was back!

"Your blocking the way, I'm going to be late… So, move out of my way…" Suddenly a pathway appeared and Amu walked through it with Tadase looking surprised. When they were out of sight. Amu and Tadase sighed…

"That was close." Tadase told her.

"Un…" Amu agreed.

In class there were stares at Amu and Amu couldn't even study! Notes kept appearing on her desk and Saya kept glaring at her. She could even have 1 minute by herself.

At the Royal Garden, Amu looked depressed. The guardians could tell what happened.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I couldn't even have 1 minute by myself! Yamabuki-san kept glaring at me and the girls kept surrounding me wherever I go! Lucky I'm in the Royal Garden so NOBODY can touch me…"

"Don't worry Amu-chan, if we explain, we can settle things." Tadase told her.

"Un…" Amu agreed.

At the assembly all the students were waiting for Tadase to talk, they were restless of the news they were given about Tadase and Amu's relationship.

Tadase started to talk, "I know you must be restless about me and Amu-chan's relationship but…"

Amu came out onto the stage with Tamago-chan in her hands and said, "But… It's true."

The whole assembly screamed, "EHHHHHH?"

The whole assembly ran to Amu but Rima jumped in front of her and glared at the whole crowd, her glare told everyone to leave Amu alone.

Amu whispered to her, "Thanks…"

Rima whispered back, "No problem…!"

After the assembly finished all the people that asked about how Amu and Tadase got Tamago-chan it was pretty embarrassing to explain. But, all the people's answer was "KYAAA! KAWAII!" or "That is such a… beautiful story…" whilst crying. So Amu and Tadase hadn't needed to worry.

Amu and Tadase had duties at the teachers' office after school; they walked to the teachers' office and gathered up the test papers to bring them to the classroom. But what they don't know is that…

Tamago-chan… has disappeared…

**Mika: That was short…**

**Amu: WAY TO SHORT!**

**Mika: IT'S BECAUSE I'VE RUNOUT OF IDEAS! SO STOP SHOUTING!**

**Amu: YOUR SHOUTING TOO!**

**Mika: Oh yeah… Think before you talk Mika.**

**Amu: Why are you talking to yourself? "Sweatdrop."**

**Mika: Because! Please Review folks! No bad comments!**


	5. Disppearance

**Mika: This is the second last chappie!~ **

**Amu: Good for you… **

**Mika: Why so sad?**

**Tadase: Yeah, why?**

**Amu: T-T-Tadase-kun! **

**Mika: You reverted back? How boring…**

**Tadase: Come on Mika-chan you better type the story or people will stop reviewing you.**

_(Mika's face dropped, gloom.)_

**Mika: Yosh! I'm giving it all I've got!**

_(Fire atmosphere, Amu and Tadase sweatdrop.)_

**Tadase: M-M-Mika-chan does not own all 3 Shugo Chara seasons…**

**Amu: T-Tadase-kun! I think Mika-chans going to explode!**

**Tadase: What?! Fire extinguisher!**

**Amu: Hurry! Hurry!**

_Action Reader: (Cue Story!)_

**Amu: Who told you you could do the exclamation?! You're just an action reader! **

_Action Reader: This is getting too long…_

_**Chapter 5: Disappearance**_

Amu and Tadase were just returning from the staff's office when, they saw Tamago-chan… was gone…

"Where's Tamago-chan?!" Amu shouted, Tadase went wide eyed.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Kiseki!" Tadase was calling for them; a sudden rustle came from the desk by the window. Tadase and Amu slowly opened the desk and in there was Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki in their eggs with the white X tape taped on their eggs keeping them from getting out.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki and Su were screaming.

"Tadase! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kiseki was panicking.

"Shut it! Kiseki!" Ran was scolding him, Amu took the tape off of the eggs and Ran, Su and Kiseki came out.

"AMU-CHAN! SOMEONE TOOK TAMAGO-CHAN!" Ran and Su said in unison.

"Huh? Where's Miki?" Amu looked back into the desk and saw Miki her egg squirming trying to get out, "Oops… Forgot Miki…"

Miki finally got out of her egg and started screaming at her, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?! I WAS PANICKING THAT I COULD NEVER GET OUT!"

"Hai, Hai… Gomen…" (Gomen: Short way to say Sorry in Japanese.) Amu apologized to Miki and Miki crossed her arms.

"Do you know who took Tamago-chan?" Amu asked them quickly.

"Well…"

*~* Flashback *~*

_Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki were playing with Tamago-chan, well… Kiseki was yelling at them. Ordering them around to be exact. A shadow figure appeared behind them. Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki turned around, but before they could see who it was they were shut in their eye's and in the desk!_

"_I wonder who this is." The mysterious man whispered. _

"_Hey! Let us out!" Ran shouted._

"_No, I've got a mystery to solve…" _

_Miki gasped, she heard that voice from somewhere. But she couldn't put her finger on it. _

_The mysterious man leaped out the window and disappeared with Tamago-chan in his arms! The charas struggling in the desk could hear Tamago-chan crying, "Mama! Papa!"_

*~* End of Flashback *~*

"We've got no idea who it is Amu-chan!" Miki told her, "I kinda know that voice from somewhere… It sounded like… like…" Miki though for a moment, then… she knew who it was.

"Who is it Miki?" Amu asked.

"I…"

"I?" Kiseki questioned.

"Ikuto!"

Everyone gasped. The kidnapper… was Ikuto…

**Mika: There, Finished!**

**Amu: THAT WAS TOO SHORT!**

**Mika: WHO CARES! IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT CHAPTER! THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Tadase: C-Calm down everyone!**

**Mika and Amu: Hmph!**

"_Mika and Amu's head turns away from eachother. Tadase sweat dropped."_

**Tadase: Please Review. Sorry if it was too short chapter… I never knew Ikuto-niisan was the kidnapper… Ikuto, this is the first time you have appeared in this story. I would say that to him if he was here.**


	6. What is the True Fate?

**Mika: Last Chappie!**

**Amu: Aww…**

**Mika: This would be a good chapter!**

**Amu: Hope so…**

**Mika: Don't be sad, you enjoy this chappie!**

**Amu: But this would be the last Tadamu series for you!**

**Mika: No. I have a one-shot of Tadamu coming up. And since my friend Suzuka hates Amuto, I'm going to create an Amuto one-shot just to annoy her! **_*Evil laugh.*_

**Amu: you really do like teasing people don't cha? **

**Mika: Yep! I do not own all seasons of Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: Let's roll!**

_**Chapter 6: What is the True Fate?**_

"Ikuto!"

Everyone gasped, _Ikuto?! It couldn't be?!_ Amu thought to herself beginning to fill up with anger, _would he do such a thing?_

"Are you sure Miki-chan?" Tadase asked her.

Miki nodded, "I'm sure it's him! Ikuto sounded just like him!"

"Come to think of it, LETS GO! Lets GO! Go! Go! And find the thief!" Ran cheered impatiently waving her pompoms in the air.

Everyone ran out the school gates and down the path, not stopping until a shadowy figure zoomed past them and jumped into a nearby tree. It jumped from tree to tree Amu and Tadase following their charas' trailing behind them, Miki suddenly fell behind by the speed of everyone and was floating as fast as she could. Miki was straining forwards trying to catch up and managed to grab Kiseki's cape, Kiseki sensed the grab and blushed slightly, Miki was dragged off catching her breath still holding onto Kiseki's cape. **(A/N: A little Miseki moment for all Miseki Fans! KYAAA!)**

Amu and Tadase stopped their chara's skidding in mid air and staring ahead, in the shadows, a person with ears and a long tail with a little floating person floating next to them was standing in front of them, "Who's there?" Amu questioned.

"Guess who!-nya!" Suddenly, Yoru floated out!

"Yoru?!" Everyone cried out.

"What are you doing here?!" Ran asked him surprised.

Yoru crossed his arms and closed his eyes', "Hmm… Nothing I guess…-nya"

Everyone fell in anime style, "Have you seen Tamago-chan?" Dia asked soothingly.

"Huh? Who's Tamago-nya? Is it a toy? Because I REALLY want to play with a toy-nya!" Suddenly, Ikuto appeared out of the darkness Yoru playing with catnip beside him!

"Ikuto?!" Everyone cried out… again…

He was holding, Tamago-chan… "Are you speaking about this baby?" Ikuto asked suspiciously, Ikuto had not changed at all, he was the same ordinary perverted freak Amu would call him… **(A/N: Sorry Ikuto fans… **** It was a request from my friend Suzuka from school)**

"You… I thought you were in America studying abroad?! And why do you have Tamago-chan?!" Amu shouted at him furious.

Ikuto grinned his catlike smile, "**One, I was but I came back yesterday,** **Two, what does this baby have relation to you?"** (A/N: In bold he is talking in real English…)

Amu and Tadase hesitated, Amu and Tadase had understood what he said so Amu said back in her BEST English, "**Tamago-chan… Is… My daughter…" **

"You serious?!" Ikuto makes sure, Amu nodded in reply.

Lock and Key floated out and bowed to Ikuto, Lock said politely, "Hello Ikuto-san, My name is Lock, and this is Key. Nice to meet you."

"Who is this?" Ikuto asked Tadase instead of Amu, thinking it was Tadase's guardian characters since Amu had 4. Tadase's forhead was sweating not wanting Ikuto to know, because… Tadase knew about Ikuto getting mad at him…

"T-T-T-They are M-Me and A… A-Amu-chan's S-Shugo Chara…" Tadase sweated more backing away slowly.

Ikuto stood there staring at him, Tadase stared back, finally Ikuto said, "Oh…"

Everyone sighed in relief, then suddenly Ikuto let out a big fat… "EHHHHHHHH!"

After everyone explained on the way to Tadase's house about what happened, Ikuto understood and calmed down a bit. Amu didn't know how Ikuto controlled his temper, but, it didn't really matter to her because he was back from America and Amu was ready for the 'glomp-on-Amu-game'.

Amu checked her phone, _December 1__st__. _She knew what day it was today… Amu put her phone back in her breast pocket in her leather jacket.

Everyone walked to Tadase's front gate, and Tadase held the gate door for Amu to walk through. Ikuto got a little jealous.

_BANG! _

Confetti fell out of the sky as Amu stood there in shock, "W-Wha?" Everyone smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TAMAGO-CHAN!" Everyone shouted out loud like a pack of monkeys, Tamago-chan giggled, laughed and clapped her little itty-bitty hands.

"H-How did you know?" Tadase questioned, "It was marked on Tadase's calendar when we got here."

Everyone stared at Ikuto, "What are you doin' ere?" Yaya stared at Ikuto.

"What do you mean? I just came back from America!" Everyone ignored him getting the message and went over to the couch to sit down.

Meanwhile, outside in front of Tadase's front porch, Amu and Tadase talked while Tamago-chan playing with the chara's inside the house with Ikuto.

"Why did Ikuto-niisan steal Tamago-chan away?"

"I don't know. Ikuto said he stole Tamago-chan because he wanted to play with her. I never thought Ikuto could be like that." Amu answered, Tadase clasped her hand.

Amu looked at Tadase in a surprised face, "Eh? Tadase-kun?"

Tadase smiled at Amu, "I really love you Amu-chan!"

Amu blushed hot red, "W-W-What are you saying? T-This is embarrassing!"

"No, Not to me." Tadase shook his head slowly as he said it. _I never knew Tadase-kun could be this aggressive! _Amu thought in her head.

Amu thought for a bit then without anymore sounds from her lips, instead it was her turn to be aggressive. She placed her lips right on Tadase's and kissed him!

Tadase was taken back and kissed her back, **(Sorry to be chessy… Couldn't help myself…)** everyone in the house was hiding behind the doors and flashing secret pictures at them, of course the couple didn't notice. Ikuto was growling in jealousy and hatred so all the chara's had to pull him back. Tamago-chan just laughed.

_The fate of love is totally sealed… _Amu and Tadase thought together.

**Mika: DONE! **

**Amu: Why did it take you 2 months to update?! **

**Mika: Cause…**

**Amu: "Cause" is not an excuse!**

**Mika: Just be quiet and be happy about the ending Alright?!**

**Amu: Fine! **_"Pouts and crosses arms."_

**Mika: REVIEW! PLEASE! ONEGAI! BYE BYE! See you in my stories! Peace out!**


End file.
